


Relax in spiaggia

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ok! Il Prompt è Giusto 2016 [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Multi, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Atobe si annoiava in spiaggia da solo, per questo aveva invitato Tezuka a fargli compagnia. O almeno, questa era la scusa che aveva usato per convincerlo a seguirlo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oducchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/gifts).



> Regalo di compleanno per la mia kohai! <3 (pubblicato in ritardo, lo so, ma non potevo farlo prima)  
> Scritta anche per la challenge Ok! Il Prompt è Giusto di maridichallenge su LJ.

Atobe si annoiava in spiaggia da solo, per questo aveva invitato Tezuka a fargli compagnia. O almeno, questa era la scusa che aveva usato per convincerlo a seguirlo.

Il capitano della Seigaku aveva provato a protestare parlando di allenamenti estivi per la squadra, ma Atobe gli fece notare che Oishi se la sarebbe cavata benissimo da solo. Era solo un giorno dopotutto.

-E poi non mi sono ancora fatto perdonare per il problema alla tua spalla. Una giornata di relax mi sembra il minimo, no?- concluse il capitano della Hyotei.

Tezuka sospirò. Non poteva fare altro che cedere a quell’insistenza; quando Atobe si metteva in testa qualcosa nulla poteva fargli cambiare idea.

E fu così che Tezuka si ritrovò a sorseggiare un qualche drink analcolico alla frutta che Atobe aveva ordinato per entrambi, reclinato su una sdraio sotto un ombrellone.

Tezuka indossava dei bermuda blu scuro, mentre Atobe aveva addosso dei succinti slip viola.

-Mi aiuti a mettere l’olio abbronzante sulla schiena?- l’ultimo chiese al proprio ragazzo, ghignando e facendo sbattere le ciglia in maniera maliziosa.

Tezuka lo guardò male per quell’esplicito flirt. Erano in pubblico, Atobe non aveva proprio contegno! Però fece come gli era stato chiesto, massaggiando la pelle liscia dell’altro per spargere e far assorbire l’olio.

-Che coincidenza, anche voi qui?- chiese una voce gioiosa vicino a loro.

Entrambi i ragazzi si girarono verso la fonte; sotto l’ombrellone accanto al loro si era appena seduto Yukimura, evidentemente appena uscito dall’acqua visto che gli gocciolavano i capelli e i bermuda bianchi.

Si scambiarono i saluti, poi il capitano della Rikkai si girò verso il mare.

-Genichirou! Guarda chi sono i nostri vicini di ombrellone!- chiamò.

Sanada emerse dall’acqua, il sole che faceva brillare le goccioline che gli scivolavano lungo il corpo abbronzato e muscoloso. Tutti e tre i ragazzi all’ombra seguirono con interesse una particolare goccia che gli cadde nell’incavo del collo, scivolando sulla clavicola, poi giù in mezzo ai pettorali e agli addominali scolpiti, fermandosi sull’orlo degli slip gialli. Era strano vederlo con addosso un costume da bagno normale, probabilmente era stato un ordine del fidanzato.

Sanada li raggiunse e salutò, risvegliandoli dalla loro trance.

-Puoi andare a prendermi dell’acqua fresca? Ho sete.- gli chiese Yukimura, sorridendo radiosamente.

Il vicecapitano ovviamente obbedì subito, marciando verso il chiosco delle bibite.

I tre lo seguirono con lo sguardo. Atobe scoppiò a ridere, mentre Tezuka si limitò ad un ghignetto.

Sulla schiena di Sanada, scritta con la crema solare e quindi più chiara del resto della pelle, c’era la frase: “Proprietà di Yukimura Seiichi”.

-Ci sono troppe ragazze in questa spiaggia, non trovate?- chiese Yukimura con la sua migliore espressione angelica.


End file.
